harvey_monster_schoolfandomcom-20200213-history
Hot Stuff the Little Devil
Hot Stuff is not only the hottest devil around, but he's also the feistiest devil of the main four. He is a good friend of [[Casper the Friendly Ghost|'Casper']] and [[Wendy the Good Little Witch|'Wendy']], but he's best friends with [[Spooky the Tuff Little Ghost|'Spooky']] because he has a whole lot in common: both of them cause a lot of trouble and eventually get bad grades based on their bad behaviors. Spooky teaches him some roasting techniques and tips. He has learned a bunch of that so far, but he still has some things to learn. Because of his mischievous personality, he often gets into trouble and sometimes end up in detention for given amount of time depending on what bad things he's been doing. However, that doesn't stop him from doing what he does best: causing mischief. Well, once a devil, always a devil. Here is where mischief gets to the next level. He sometimes tends to bully others whenever he gets irritated, agitated or disturbed. He also gets into trouble and ends up in detention for a given amount of time that way since bullying is never a good thing. He's often seen as a villain, but he's not really a villain but an anti-hero, just like his best buddy, Spooky. Some side effects occur when it comes to using fire powers and heat manipulation. There are some times when they backfire on him, but that depends on a situation he's into. Originally in the comics, he's not immune to fire; but in the Harvey Monster School series, he is since he's a being of fire after all. Besides, both fire and heat never bother him anyway. Whenever something mildly unfortunate happens to him, he tends to lose his temper quickly and throw a massive tantrum. Every time he does this, he bursts into flames and he's most likely to cause destruction to anything that surrounds him. The Trumpet of the Little Devil In band class, Hot Stuff is the first chair trumpet player. He has more than 8 centuries of experience. That's incredible for a little devil, especially getting a bunch of solos on his heat-proof trumpet. The only time his fire breath comes out is when he plays really loud, or even louder. It sometimes gets out of control depending on the situation. But it's sometimes not seen at all whenever he plays. He has been performing at several locations, including the fiery underground world (which has a name for it but it won't be said since it's a vulgar word). He has also won several competitions, but there are some times he lost. Every time he loses, he either gets jealous or becomes a sore loser. That usually happens when playing games, competing in competitions or championships. He has been showing this type of behavior several times. Anyway, regardless of his history of losses, he still has what it takes to still play his fiery soul out. He's the only devil who plays the trumpet in Harvey Monster School so far, so who knows when he won't be the only trumpet playing devil anymore? His favorite styles of music he loves to play are the bright, energetic and peppy ones, even in swing rhythms. By Hot Stuff's flaming hot trumpet playing skills, Mr. Stepp and almost everyone else see him as the Trumpet Tyrant. Several other students who also play the trumpet tried beating him in a trumpet playing showdown and he won every single time. Nobody could and still can't beat him when it comes to stuff he's a total expert at. Rebel Without Fear Hot Stuff is mostly unknown as a fearless rebel who's never afraid to break the rules and of course, cause trouble. He only does this whenever he's bored or something like that.Category:Main Characters Category:Students Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Devils